Chapter 132
Chapter 132: Kite Vs Ken 1 Summary The chapter begins where the last left off with Kite rocketing upwards to Ken as he remains in the air from a previous encounter. The scene resumes with a large clash equalling the attack at the beginning of the fight. The ginormous clash shakes the stadium and blinds the audience with a ray of bright light as orange and white light up the sky! The Reni blocks all eyes from seeing who had won the clash, however then a body came flying into the stadium ground, landing with a large thud as the ground below him is crushed. The smoke from that crash vanishes and we quickly find Kite sitting up with blood dripping from his mouth with a peculiar smirk. Meanwhile we find Ken still floating in the air, Air Reni keeping him afloat. He is clearly not as badly damaged as Kite. “You aren't the only person whose been getting stronger, Kite!!” Ken boasts. “I would have hoped so, or this would have been a boring fight!“ Kite retaliated. Kite then proceeds to launch upwards at Ken with a great leap, Reni beneath his feet pushing him higher and higher. “GROWLING PUNCH!!!” Kite enwraps his right fist with powerful Fox Reni and as soon as Ken was in range, he throws the punch. Ken blocks with a Air Reni enhanced block, however Kite's attack did not end there as a kick then came from the bottom left. After blocking that Ken goes in for a punch of his own, however Kite dodges that. However a second later Ken sends his other fist rocketing in. Kite blocks this, using two hands to do so as the punch was that powerful, to prove how strong the punch was, cuts began to appear on Kite's face from the force of the Wind Reni, showing off its sharpness as well. However, Kite then attacks using his elbow, which in the end gets blocked by Ken, who is also forced to use both hands. However the outcome is different, showing the difference in their reni's. While Ken's attack pass through Kite's block and went onto cut Kite's face, Kite's elbow was blunt and proved to only force Ken to fly off due to the force of the attack. Though it is clear that the attack does little more than that. Kite doesn't let up though, and shoots off to clash with Ken once more. Arms fully enwrapped by Fox Reni. “GROWLING FURY!!!!” One after another, punches came flying at Ken, who is forced to block them all, unless he wanted an exraustiatingly strong punch directly. Each block bruises and pains his hands, however it is clear Kite's not pain free while thowing these punches as we see his knuckles begin to swell and bleed. Kite's onslaught of attack continue, forcing Ken to block and dodge relentlessly, not giving him to throw in an attack of himself... Until Ken suddenly takes grip of Kite's two fists, one after the other. This stuns Kite for a second, giving Ken the chance to attack. And attack he does. He gathers Reni throughout his whole body and with a loud roar, sends it Kite's way, blasting and cutting him apart nearly beyond the coliseum. However Kite gains his balance and manages to come to a stop, using his Reni to push him back to a stop. The chapter ends with the two clearly hurt and breathing in hard breaths while staring the other down, the audiences roars drowning out any other sound, Alicia looks in awe as she sees how far her two desciples (if she could even call them at this point) have come...